The present invention relates generally to substrate manufacturing and more particularly to filling vias in substrates such as glass interposers.
Glass interposers are receiving more and more attention for various applications including 3D/2.5D integration and RF component integration. Ultra-thin glass substrates with through vias are now commercially available. However, high aspect-ratio via filling and handling remain a challenge.